Field of the Invention
This document relates to a display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices are visual information transmission media that are used for various types of information equipment, office equipment, etc. Cathode ray tubes or Braun tubes, which are widely used display devices, have disadvantages such as large weight and size. Various types of flat panel displays are being developed to overcome the limitations of cathode ray tubes. In a typical flat panel display, data lines and scan lines are arranged to intersect each other and pixels are arranged in a matrix form. In a liquid crystal display device or an organic light emitting diode device, scan lines may be referred to as gate lines because the gate electrodes of thin film transistors (TFTs) are connected to the scan lines. A video data voltage for display is supplied to the data lines, and a scan pulse (or gate pulse) is sequentially supplied to the scan lines. The video data voltage is supplied to the pixels of display lines to which the scan pulse is supplied, and the video data is displayed as all the display lines are sequentially scanned by the scan pulse.
Nowadays, display devices tend to have bigger screens and higher resolutions. With the bigger screens, data lines for supplying a data voltage to the display panel need to be longer, and hence data charging time may be delayed due to the resistance and capacitance of the data lines.